psychosaga: Behind Closed Doors
by ant0nym
Summary: BCD: an unnecessary continuation of the psychosaga. CH4: IN A DEAD GIRL's ROOM. Rated M: for a reason... vivid descriptive imagery, blatant yuri lust, and mature content. Warnings posted. "I used to be sweet and innocent like Madoka, then I read psychosaga: Behind Closed Doors. Now I'm a blonde with huge... drills and a bed full of stolen Rosso Fantasmasu!" -Psykoakuma
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mature content.**

**Sub-Chapter 19.1**

Gimme your digits

Kyoko stood, wrapped in a towel and nothing else. Her stupid fucking heart _still_ wouldn't stop pounding... she had to focus to hear her... girlfriend's directions._ Girlfriend. Yeah_. Somewhat dazedly, she followed along, sitting on the wide rim of the enormous wooden bathtub. _Almost a swimming pool_, she thought, and was amazed at how hot the water had remained as she stabbed her feet underneath, letting the shock hit her nerves like some kind of calming wildfire. Her heartbeat slowed, jumping just a bit when she felt her friend's fingers run through her hair.

"Good thing I love a challenge," Sayaka stated, glancing at the tangled mess of beautifully thick, deep red hair. She began working out some of the knots with her fingers, running them along the sides of the red-head's skull, down the back fo her neck, then up again, teasing the mess apart.

Kyoko couldn't tell which was wetter, her feet or her c...calves. She leaned into the gently caressing fingers, her scalp sending tingling shocks throughout her upper back, down her spine, giving her the absurd urge to wiggle. Her breath caught as the first brush strokes began, from the crown of her head all the way down her back, past her towel-wrapped bottom hanging just over the edge. She felt herself leaning back into the stroke...

Watching the red-head fall backwards as if in slow motion, Sayaka caught her friend's shoulders, straightening her up. Kyoko groaned sleepily... the younger girl finding the soft moan appealing, even... stimulating, in a strange way. The blunette considered the situation carefully. She tiptoed out of the room, bare feet silent over the tiled floor.

Kyoko swayed drunkenly, excited, but even more relaxed... and tired. She hadn't had much sleep, and it felt soooo good in the hot water, having her hair brushed... some kind of comforting childhood memory, she guessed sleepily. She was hoping it would continue, sitting contentedly at the edge of the tub. Then something tugged at her towel, and she was fully awake and screaming.

Grinning with malicious amusement, Sayaka maintained her grip around Kyoko's chest and waist, ensuring that the ice cubes she'd dropped down the girl's towel were not allowed to slip out too quickly. She was tempted to wrap her hand over the older girl's mouth, but figured that she might lose a finger... or three, in the process. She'd never heard her friend make this noise before, either, again finding appeal in seeing another side of the red-head.

Biting back another humiliating shriek, Kyoko took a shuddering breath, feeling the icy coldness spreading across her abdomen, the cube melting into rivulets of literal ice water, channeled down the curves of her body until it reached the convergence point. Maroon eyes wide with frozen shock, the red-head did the only thing she could think of to get away from the cold.

The blunette gasped in surprise as the older girl deftly twisted from her grappling arms, slipping into the warm water... leaving Sayaka holding nothing but a wet towel._ Uh oh_. She saw the older girl, the bottom half of her freshly-untangled hair submerged below the surface, turn to face her with a look of-

The shockingly cold numbness disappeared in a flash of liquid heat, the warmth of the bathwater giving Kyoko a pleasant tingling as strategic areas of her body recovered from the icy assault. Her mind was clear, and her heart started beating painfully loud as she turned, twisting her waist to present what she imagined was an alluring profile to her attacker, maroon eyes meeting blue. "Thanks. For waking me up._ I guess_," she ended, sarcastically. Those azure eyes were _staring_! She felt her own cheeks burning, because of the heat of the bath of course. "For future reference, there are much... better ways of being woken up." Not sure she'd gotten her point across, she added "As in, less likely to get you accidentally stabbed..."

Sayaka continued to hold the towel, staring. As the red head turned to face her full-on, half submerged, she stretched. The sharply defined musculature of the veteran, flexing and straining under her smooth, moisture-beaded skin, the slight rise of her chest, exceptionally pale, the tips were small pink budding roses. Petite and pert... the blunette's fingers clenched around the towel she held.

_If I was a boy, my nose would be bleeding right about now_, she thought to herself. Fortunately, she was not.

Kyoko sat down on, putting her arms up to rest along the top of the wooden bath. She tried hard not to smirk in satisfaction at those attentive blue eyes._ She's eating me up_, she thought, trying to talk herself out of the nervousness and uncertainty she was feeling now that she was completely exposed. Deep down, she was hoping Sayaka wasn't too much of a boob-girl, feeling a little inadequate, comments from a lifetime ago replaying in her mind obnoxiously.

"Come here, let me finish with your hair," Sayaka said, a forced levity in her voice betraying something of the unease roiling within her. _She... wow... my heart_...

"No," the older girl said petulantly. "I'm comfy. You come here." Kyoko's eyes were closed, head leaning back. She waited, listening intently, hearing the soft draw of fabric over skin, imagining a buckle unfastening behind the blunette's back, a shirt being tossed to the floor...

"Keep your eye's closed."

"Sure, sure."

She peeked as soon as she felt a shadow over her. Sayaka had her arms across her chest, almost like she was cold. _Heh, nice try my bashful beauty, but those cheeks aren't red from cold_. Her eyes followed the slim foot that delicately prodded the water, testing. Running up the smooth, slim calves connecting to the tightly clenched thighs, crossed slightly as if trying to cover that little patch of pale blue hair._ Natural blunette, alright_, Kyoko confirmed to herself.

Sayaka heard her friend's deep, shuddering sigh, thinking:_ If she starts falling asleep again_...

Kyoko lay there, watching through slitted eyes as Sayak begin to fiddle with the faucet. A gurgling sound, the drain being opened... _What the hell?_ Then, the gushing spray of fresh, extremely hot water as her partner turned on the faucet, all the way. Watching the blunette bend over to reach something, she was treated to the sight of two twin moons, pale and perfect, hovering over the horizon of the bath's upper rim. The red head prepared to instantly strike at the tempting target, feeling a compulsion to slap the soft skin, but Sayaka was already straightening, turning around and bending forward this time, revealing to magnificent globes of pale skin poking above the arm held across her chest. The sharply defined cleavage was an enticing sight, something Kyoko couldn't achieve herself even when she pushed them together in front of the mirror. _I have other... assets_, she consoled herself. Still, the it brought back some crazy memories...

White foam began erupting from the splashing water underneath the faucet. Bubbles flooded up past the lip of the tub, a thickening sheet frosting the surface of the immense bath. Bubbles slowly began rising above her shoulders, lapping at her neck, Kyoko watched her blunette pause at the edge of the tub, ankles submerged, but hesitant to take the plunge.

Slowly... slowly... Kyoko slipped her arms underwater, reaching...

Sayaka was gingerly lowering her bottom into the steaming hot water, vivid memories of the stinging heat upon her more sensitive areas making her cautious. She really didn't want to yelp in front of her new... girlfriend. _Mmmm_, she thought with wordless amazement. It was really happening. She savored the thought. _Girlfriend_.

Lunging forward through the sudsy water, the veteran's lightning quick grab at her partner's ankles succeeded, closing around and yanking down. The blunette yelped as her body was immersed in the hot water, her head briefly below the several inches of bubbles that covered most of the bath's surface. She stood up, sputtering, her face haloed in a ring of white foam. Kyoko could not keep a huge grin off her face, and a satisfied laugh escaped her throat.

"_Ass_. Come on, Kyoko... that's hot! Let me... go in at my own pace." The younger girl's heart was all aflutter, realizing that her Grand Plan pretty much got hazy beyond this point. In the bathroom; check. In the tub; check. Together; check. What, exactly, did she want?

"And if you try to dunk me underwater, I'll kick your ass. I mean it."

"You can see how badly I'm shaking..."

Kyoko advanced, shark-like, across the tub. She brought her hands down Sayaka's face, wiping off foam and caressing the heated flesh, pushing back the damp, clinging locks that obscured her partner's gaze, a stare of intense, vivid sapphire as the red-head slowly leaned in, seeing her own crimson orbs reflected like pinprick fires inside before her eyes closed of their own accord...

Their lips met. Sayaka's heart beat painfully, erratically, the thumping blood pounding inside her ears drowning out even the sound of the rushing water. The bubbles were all around them, Kyoko's wet hair hanging back, exposing a delicate ear beyond the curve of her cheek... then her eyes closed as she felt an explosion of... something inside her. Seething.

The red head was startled by the sudden ferocity behind the once-gentle kiss. She didn't know, exactly, who had initiated it, but mouths were pressed together, partly open, tongues darting out to meet, midway, licking, twirling. She felt the younger girl's silky tongue thrust hungrily inside her, and she pressed her body against Sayaka's, hands searching and finding something to hold on to.

The blunette pulled back, coming up for air. Breathless, she could almost feel the hunger, the desire, she was radiating toward her partner. Kyoko's eyes, glimmering crimson fires, seemed to consume her, drawing her inside. The feel of those strong, grasping hands, the long fingers digging into her flesh ever so softly... the gentle kneading was erotic, coming from someone who could otherwise crush throats and snap bones. A small, embarrassing moan escaped her lips, and she would have blushed furiously if she hadn't been so wrapped up in the moment.

Kyoko felt herself heating up as the girl in her hands began to make small, delicate, irresistibly adorable noises. The uncertainty of them, the hesitancy... was intoxicating. She was going to do something no one had every done to this girl before. She was pretty sure of that, at least. She cupped Sayaka's chest with her fingers, and slowly brought her thumbs across the hardened tips, rigid just like her own, hidden below the bubbles. She opened her eyes as Sayaka jerked her head back, watching the indentation her teeth made as the younger girl bit her lower lip, eyes still shut tight.

The red-head tilted her head, going in for the blunette's neck. Caught by surprise, Sayaka opened her eyes, seeing nothing but bubbles and a trail of wet, red hair, hearing only the furious pounding in her ears keeping beat with her heart. Feeling everything, the older girl's torso pressed against her legs, leaning into the blunette, her roving hands first focusing on the area everyone seemed to focus on first, boy or girl. Her lips, sucking delicately at her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Then, one hand peeling away, sharp nails dragging furrows into her skin, traveling down her side, across her hip. She let out a little whimper as Kyoko leaned in for another kiss, feeling the fingernails change to fingertips as they came down her thigh, across above her knee, and began moving... back up...

Sayaka froze as the gentle touch reached the area between her legs, teasing trails running up one side, down the other, never quite touching her special place but close enough to flood her insides with raging desire, a liquid courage demanding that she go on, go further.

_And yet..._she was not without misgivings.

The other hand stopped its manipulation, and Sayaka felt her partner's hands on her knees, gently pulling them apart. The blunette was breathing rapidly... things were happening so fast... She clenched her thighs in indecision for a moment, before Kyoko's darting lips latched onto the other side of her soft neck, feeling a delicious sucking sensation, noisier and more forceful. Wavering, she relaxed her legs, allowing the older girl to part them, her knees straddling the red-head's chest now, those roving hands working their way up her inner thighs, closing in, running over her cleft...

Kyoko felt something change in Sayaka's body-the tenseness no longer of anticipation, but something else. Less... mutual. "S-stop... a sec..." Kyoko couldn't resist drawing her hand across her blunette's small mound, since she'd already been cupping it. _Fuck_!

"What's up?" she asked, failing to entirely mask her sudden frustration and disappointment.

"I... whoo, I need a minute to... to think..."

With an attempt at sincerity, Kyoko declared "Take all the time you need,"_ It's not like you've got an incredibly hot naked babe in the tub with you, waiting to fuck your brains out._

A minute later, Sayaka felt a little more collected... in control. "I want you, Kyoko..." she began, after trying to explain her dilemma. "I can barely control myself here. But on the first date? The first night, for that matter? Lets... lets just stick to kissing. Or maybe just holding hands," she said, remembering the feeling of those passionate kisses, the sliding tongues...

The veteran understood her perspective, but couldn't help feeling a spike of frustration. "What are you talking about? We've been flirting for a week!"

Sayaka blew the hair out of her eyes with a sharp sigh. "It's been, like, four days. And for most of that time, you were trying to kill me."

"Gaa_aawd_, how long are you going to hold that against me?"

"You'd like me to hold 'it' against you, wouldn't you, Kyoko?" Sayaka said, slyly frustrating the older girl further. She was so damn cute when she got all miffed like this!

The red-head looked at her hungrily, then turned her gaze away. She was silent for a while, and then spoke. "Sure, sure. We can take it... slow." Dripping with disappointment.

"Kyoko..."

"I... value you, Sayaka, and will respect you, and your wishes regarding this matter."

"...regarding this...matter?" _Awfully formal sounding,_ the blunette thought._ I think I've hurt her feelings_.

"But you can do me the same courtesy. Even though I promise not to touch you... I have no qualms about _you _touching _me_. So... since it doesn't affect your chastity..."

Kyoko, holding her wet mane behind her head with both hands, pressing into Sayaka's ample chest, feeling the thrilling squish as she pinned the girl to the wall, the beating of her friend's heart-rapid and strong-through her own sensitive torso. "I hope we can, at least, still kiss..." she whispered in the girl's left ear, feeling the younger girl's body tense up in something, fright, anticipation... Kyoko was well past caring. "Be my knight in shining armor, Saya. Save me from the evil dragons of my sexual frustration... help me out. Don't make me _beg_." The blunette gave an uncomfortable giggle, a nervously considering expression playing across her face, swayed by the imagery the older girl had provided._ It would be selfish not to_... she rationalized.

As Kyoko pulled back, staring into those beautiful blue orbs of awesomeness, she let her hair go, leaning in. Sayaka made no move, but Kyoko saw her lips pucker just a bit. _Yes_.

Her strong, calloused hands found Sayaka's soft, slender fingers underwater as she reached the blunette's lips, a gentle butterfly kiss, soft and quick. Sayaka blinked. Kyoko pulled the girl's hands up, brushing her lips across Sayaka's before dragging them down, nibbling at the soft hollow of the girl's neck. She felt a shiver, whether from herself or the girl she straddled she couldn't say, as she brought the palms of her partner's hands to her chest, pressing the fingers into her flesh.

"I don't need time," Kyoko whispered, cheek pressed to the blunette's. "I need _you_."

Sayaka was breathing rapidly, eyes closed, but looking like they wanted to be half-open. "Well, Sayaka... Mmmm," distracted for a moment by tenative kneading, Kyoko drew in a sharp breath as the thumbs and forefingers latched on to the second most sensative parts of her body... it was her turn to close her eyes, shivering waves of stimulation coursing through her body; up, down, but always ending up focused right in the middle... squeezing, gentle at first, increasingly insistent, pulling... she'd hoped to tease the girl into something, but this was... so _eager_.

"Yessss..." the hiss dwindled as she had to gasp for air.

Sayaka watched in fascination as the lithe, supple body of the gorgeous woman straddlng her legs responded to her touch. She felt awkward, thinking she _kinda _knew what to do but not with any confidence... she'd never... played with a girl before.

Herself, sure, but her repertoire was small. And to the point.

She wanted to prolong this experience.

Spreading her fingers, she rubbed them over the tips of Kyoko's small, firm breasts, amazed at the hardness she felt. She began experimenting with tempo; faster, slower, gentler, rougher. Soft grunts and groans helped her figure out what worked. She rubbed faster, hearing the shallow, ragged gasps coming from the red-head, stopping periodically to give a good pinch, or a soft twist. Kyoko's groaning got a lot louder as the younger girl grabbed with both hands, twisting and pressing with increasing abandon. The pair were surrounded by a mountain of soft, white foam.

Kyoko was almost paralyzed, feeling waves of electrical energy flowing through her nerves, spiderwebbing throughout her limbs and spreading from her torso, tingling from the top of her scalp to the tip of her feet. The stimulation reached a peak, and she felt a hot geyser preparing to erupt from within her, hotter even than the warm water in which she sat halfway submerged. "S-s-so close..." she whispered through clenched teeth. The blunette's thumbs, pressing and rubbing against her increasingly tender chest, released a great wave of pleasure, the tremendous pressure that had built up during the unorthodox courtship erupting in a moment of muscle-clenching tenseness, her entire body seizing up... followed immediately by a wave of euphoric relief, muscles turning to water.

Sayaka felt the older girl go limp, her head falling to her shoulder, whole body sagging as Kyoko let out a keening moan, high-pitched and delicate... a kind of helpless cry that made the blunette feel a burst of pride, and a burning ember of curiosity. She felt flushed, like after running ten kilometers in gym class. But not tired. Proud, maybe, but not... satisfied. Not quenched.

Her limp partner began to slowly regain some semblance of consciousness. With lots of "Ooooooh's" and "Ummm's," the red-head began to pick herself up off her friend, an incredible sense of connection and intimacy fading as she pulled away, leaning her chin on arms hung over the upper rim of the bath. A cascade of bubbles, avalanches of white foam were running over the edges of the bath, piling on the floor. Her eyes, unfocused, paid no attention.

"So..." Sayaka threw out, unsure of what would happen next. She'd given the older girl minutes to compose herself, but she'd just laid there, staring. Only her open eyes convinced the blunette that she'd remained awake. Boys supposedly fell asleep afterwards... maybe it was the same for girls?

Kyoko sighed. "I wish I could return the favor. It... was a... reeeeealy big favor." She had a big ass grin smeared across her face that wouldn't seem to go away. She felt great, but also a bit guilty. She wanted to give as well as receive... it was a feeling reserved only for her closest friends. _And lovers, I guess,_ she thought, a little mixed up emotionally. "It's not really fair, you doing this for me... and I can't even touch you..." Kyoko sighed, explaining further, "It's not that I take back my promise, I just wish..."

_Careful what you wish for_, a voice said in her head.

Kyoko startled. Kyubey? "_What _the fuck... wait," she paused, realizing the voice had been Sayaka's, and the damn fool was laughing hysterically. "That was a pretty good impression," she admitted grudgingly.

"Sounds to me like you still want to get me off, Kyoko." Sayaka murmured.

The older girl saw an opportunity and ran with it. "Yes, I want to, right now-" She stopped as Sayaka raised her hand, and frowned.

The blunette gave an exaggerated sigh, that Kyoko noticed caught in her throat, all shaky. "Well, it seems like I didn't quite rescue from those dragons..." She stood up, getting behind the red head's stretched out body, stepping between her legs. Kyoko twisted her head around, pulse speeding up, wondering...

She saw Sayaka bend down into the bubbles, grabbing her thighs, gripping hard. Kyoko let her push them up, settling down on her knees, head and arms still laying atop the bath's rim. She was hyper aware of the fact her butt was now sticking up, almost out of the water, exposed to the intense azure gaze of her partner. _She's really focused on something_, Kyoko thought, her breath catching in her throat.

She felt the blunette run her hands up the insides of her thighs. She doubted she could get any wetter, but felt the heat kindle again as the questing fingers ran up the last centimeters of leg, following the inner edge along the pelvis, tracing gently across her innermost sanctum, tugging apart the folds... hands running down her mound, slick with her own moisture, tugging at curly maroon hair, tracing delicately around that most sensitive location...

Kyoko's eyes were closed in nervous anticipation. She was held, spellbound, her hands clenching the wall of the bath, her head hanging over the side. _So many bubbles_, she thought distractedly, as the probing fingers began to pry her apart, expecting to feel a gentle rubbing, stroking, something to stimulate her further...

Her eyes went wide, back tensing as she felt Sayaka's entire finger disappear inside her. She let out a surprised grunt, breathless and giddy. She felt the sliding finger, twirling around, poking her inner walls, in and out... amazed as her body matched the movements, synchronized to the thrusting, without need for conscious thought.

_Time to tame that dragon_, Sayaka thought to herself, pulling out before adding another finger to the mix. She watched the folds of skin accept, stretch, accommodate, the increased volume of the insertion demanding her total attention. She felt the older girl's body quiver as she slowly pushed in all the way, giving her wrist a turn before slowly, turtle-like, pulling out again.

As she stood in the tub, starting at the adorable ass of her girlfriend, her right hand buried halfway up, the left pressing on the small of Kyoko's back. The grunts that she gave at the end of every thrust of Sayaka's hand were almost pleading, perversely urging the younger girl on. She furiously began pumping her right arm, catching the red-head's left hand that she brought down, whether to contribute or protest she couldn't have cared less. Sayaka gripped the wrist, twisting it behind the girls back, gritting her teeth as she pinned the arm and thrust with her hand. Kyoko was making a whimpering noise, and despite how turned on it made her, the blunette had a brief flash of concern. She paused, deep inside her friend, leaning over to look toward her hidden face.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," she said breathlessly. The wet, red hair shifted, a shake of the head.

Sayaka twined her fingers into Kyoko's, still pinning her arm behind her back. But as their hands clenched together, she felt an explosion of sensation... A hot, wet thrusting. A ravenous hunger, a need for connection... it was like she was feeling what she was doing to Kyoko...

Simultaneously, both girls tensed. A rippling tingle, followed by a shockwave of electric pleasure that caused every muscle in their bodies to _squeeze_... Kyoko let out a long, wailing moan, just as Sayaka let loose with a muffled squeal. The blunette's knees buckled, and she dropped on top of the older girl's back, pressing down helplessly into the sharp bony ridges of her spine, chest splayed across her shoulder blades. She felt herself clenching, even as her half-buried hand was treated to a series of squeezing throbs, followed by a rush of silky fluid. She felt her own wetness dripping down, leaving trails along the inside of her thighs.

"Get... off..." Kyoko grimaced, panting. Sayaka, abashed, rolled off her partner, standing carefully on shaky legs.

"Wow... holy shit." Sayaka was at a loss for words. "That was... so... cool."

Kyoko grunted, turning to sit down on the ledge. Sayaka watched through half-lidded eyes, seeing the glistening sparkle around the red-head's special spot. The blunette felt lightheaded and weak. And, deep down, extraordinarily pleased with herself.

"Wipe that... smirk off... your face," The red head warned between panting breaths. She didn't want the girl to feel too proud of herself, although she was feeling a little woozy from all the action. Twice in a row, she thought. It had never been that easy before. And the second time... she was pretty sure they'd both came together as one. She'd felt... compelled to do what the girl wanted. Slightly ashamed, but excited anew by the thought, she realized she'd let the girl do whatever she wanted to her. It was like she had no choice in the matter; she would come when Sayaka called.

But even in her orgasmically fogged mind, she realized that was a bad precedent to set. She wasn't some dirty little harlot. She was just... hopelessly, helplessly enamored.

Lazily, the blunette turned her head toward her partner, sleepy-eyed but dangerously amused. "So... do you still feel like-"

"Of course," Kyoko responded, enjoying the surprised widening of those blue eyes. "But," she added quickly, "not tonight... not now at least." She touched her tender area, wincing, Sayaka's fingers having rubbed her raw._ It's been a long time, _she mused to herself. She liked the through of the slight ache she'd feel tomorrow, a tangible reminder of this feeling she felt right now... contentment. Her soul was quiet and untroubled.

Leaning over, she took a fistful of Sayaka's hair in her hand and kissed her. It was a long, lazy kiss, with none of the feverish passion they'd shared only minutes ago. But it was as beautiful as she could make it, Kyoko's attempt to convey her appreciation without word or expressly forbidden deed.

No words were exchanged as the two helped each other out of the tub, Kyoko remembering to pull the drain, completely oblivious to the twenty or so centimeters of bubbles covering a large portion of the bathroom floor. They made their way to the enormous bed back in the main room, flopping down and falling asleep almost instantly, despite the afternoon sun piercing through the western windows.

Sometime over the course of the next two hours, they would find each other once again pressed together, Kyoko's arm wrapped around Sayaka's slim belly, and if either awoke for a moment, they sleepily contemplated the nature of happiness, and hoped that everything would not turn out to be just a dream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this glass of yuri lemonade; as always, let me know if there are ways I could improve. Hope it wasn't too lurid, and the metaphorical parts weren't too annoying or vague-one thing I don't really like is using the crude, insulting-type descriptors, and even moreso something that sounds like it came out of a medical book.**

**Special thanks to angel0wonder, who has an awesome yuri story with Kyoko and Homura... its fantastic, and made me curious to write my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers: beware. Rated M for a reason. Think a creepy version of The Graduate. Or if you don't get that reference, you probably at least know the MILF acronym. Put it together.  
**

Sub-chapter: night before Chapter 22.

Junko opened the door. She wasn't expecting visitors for lunch.

Long black hair danced lazily in the wind, the purple gaze of the girl at the entryway widening in confusion. _How... nobody was ever home at this time of day!_

The woman standing before her was Madoka's mother. Kaname Junko. She hadn't been this close to her in a long time, some details not as apparent through a high powered sniping optic as they were in reality. The woman was definitely curvier in the flesh, her skin seemed to glow with a confident radiance, and the neck-length purple hair, combined with the eyes, offered a striking combination that made Homura resent her own hair, plain black, a source of wistfulness in her childhood. She'd gone through several phases of wished-for colors: blonde, red, green... something interesting... exciting.

She'd had to settle on letting it grow out, really long.

Blinking, Homura opened her mouth, then closed it. Junko raised her delicately sculpted eyebrows, a slight twitch at the corner of her lips the only change in expression.

"H-hello, Kaname-sama. I am... Akemi Homura-"

"Homura-chan?!" _Well this was unexpected_.

"Yes, Kaname-sama..."

Junko opened the door, inviting the beautiful black-haired student inside. Homura entered the Kaname residence, for the first time with permission this timeline, and the first time _ever _having been invited in by Mrs. Kaname.

"Oh my, such manners... Kaname-san will do just fine. What can I do for you?"

Homura had always been intimidated by the woman the first few times they had met, before she'd Contracted and this inescapable nightmare had begun-_don't think like that, this time might be the one. Oh, wait... Or next time, next time for sure..._ and ever since, had been so busy trying to find the good ending that she had avoided the family and any potential complications they might create.

Even when they won, the shelter might still be destroyed. It often was. For a second, she had a flash of apprehension, feeling like she was confronted by someone who was already dead, already fated to disappear from life, leaving behind a ragged hole inside of whoever they had been important to. Like Madoka. It made Homura sad.

The thought of this elegant, cultured and powerful woman... the epitome of what Homura deep down wanted for herself... dead and lifeless, made the world an even greyer place than it had been before. And if she was a walking corpse, waiting to die... what did that say about Madoka?

"Oh, Dear, whatever is the matter?" Junko recognized the pain in those deep lilac eyes, and thought of ways to distract this young creature from her misery. "Akemi Homura... yes, Madoka has been talking about you. Quite a bit in the past few days." The older woman slid her arm across Homura's tense, rigid shoulders, guiding her into the living area and wondering what was going on that would bring the girl to her home during the middle of a school day. "I apologize for the formal wear," she said with a wave at her elegant black suit and severe black skirt, black hose stockings and impressive heeled shoes that added several inches to her height, making her tower over her daughter's friend. "I cancelled my afternoon, and haven't had time to change."

Her eyes took in the younger girl from this new angle, and she nodded appreciatively. _Cute. Now I understand what all the fuss is about._

"Have a seat, Akemi-san," the purple hair woman offered, waving at a nearby couch, angular and modern-looking, while brushing a few stray locks from her eyes, hooking them behind an ear.

Homura stared, struck by the... _youth _of the woman before her, unlocked from her preconceptions by the unconscious gesture she saw in school every day. She wasn't that much older than she herself, not in the grand scheme of things, anyway... thirty something did not seem so impossibly old to this world-weary junior. Mrs. Kaname carried herself with such confidence, such poise. The very qualities that had made Homura uncomfortable around her in the past were exactly the traits she had deemed most important to succeeding at her mission.

But her confidence had been lagging. She was exhausted beyond the point of caring about poise. She was getting sloppy. All that was left was to wait out the clock. Hold herself together, just a little bit longer...

"I-" Homura began. Stopping, she cleared her throat as inconspicuously as possible. The purple eyes watched her, considering, as the transfer student slowly sat down, buying some time. "I came here to... see if... Madoka-" she broke off, hoping that she hadn't in some way betrayed her once and future friend. It had been a nasty shock to realize that, for all her nervous worry and hopeful expectation at encountering the pinkette at school, Madoka hadn't even shown up. She was not the kind of girl to skip, but after the fight last night, and with her new abilities...

Mrs. Kaname was smiling, a rather intense, somehow unsettling display of bright white teeth. A completely foreign vitality... a passion for life, seemed to radiate off the woman sitting across from her. Homura couldn't help feeling a little envious at the older woman's effortless grace. "Why, I thought it was because of _you _that we received a very worried and apologetic call from your principal informing us that Madoka was not in school..." There was something in that smile Homura just couldn't read. "I guess you proved _that _theory wrong!" Pausing, the woman sat down on a nearby chair, gazing off into the distance. As she crossed her legs, Homura's eyes were drawn to the slim, dainty ankles and delicate, petite feet inside of designer black heels. _Her feet are so small_...

Junko caught the younger girl staring at her, and smirked inside as she watched Homura blush furiously. _Not quite as tough as she thinks_, the woman thought to herself._ Nor half as worldly. I know I shouldn't, but..._

"Honestly. When I was her age, I'd have understood that, if I wanted to skip class, I needed to, at the very least, forge my parent's signature, possibly find corroborating witnesses if the need arose... Too honest for her own good." Her eyes narrowed, Homura noticing the faintest traces of crow's feet in the woman's squinting eyes. It made her look... dignified, somehow. "What about you, Akemi-san? Are you an innocent like my daughter... or do you know how to get what you want in this world?" She paused, looking the girl over with half-closed amethyst eyes. She sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder about that girl. Is it possible for someone to be too good? Too innocent?"

"No!" Homura said passionately, sitting up in on the couch with a little more confidence. "Not too good, at least... Innocence... you have to understand how the world works. If you don't you're setting yourself up for-" She broke off, feeling like she was lecturing the older woman, who'd experienced so much more of life than she had. Regular life, at least.

Mrs. Kaname stared at Homura expectantly. "Please, continue. Setting yourself up for?"

Homura tried to regain her train of thought, but it continued to leave her behind as the brilliant purple eyes of the older woman held her, spellbound. Looking into her, it felt like she was having her soul scrutinized.

"I can tell you have overcome obstacles in your life. Nothing Madoka has told me, which is rarely specific... but I can tell, nonetheless. You have a great strength within you. Will you allow me to guess what you were going to say?"

Homura nodded, not breaking eye contact. _Why don't I? _a small part of her asked. Something about the way Junko treated her as an equal, almost... a fellow human being, at least. It was comforting.

"If you don't know how the world works, and you're right that it does work in mysteriously dark and often dreadful ways... you're setting yourself up for... pain. Misery. Suffering. Tragedy. Am I right? Don't answer, yet... because those aren't what you really mean. If you don't understand the way things are, you are setting yourself up for failure. _Failure_. I can tell, Akemi-san, that you're not the kind of person who accepts failure. That is a character trait I find extremely... admirable."

"Yes. Exactly. No, I mean..."

Homura continued to stare into those hypnotic eyes that seemed to bore into her._ Yes, that's exactly it. Exactly_. Everything she'd gone through, every painful, sorrowful moment, had been the product of failure. Her failure to forsee something, Sayaka's failure to keep control over her petty emotions, Mami's failure to accept the reality of the Magical Girl/Witch metamorphosis... Madoka's failure to listen to her, to trust her... And each failure was twice as harsh, since Homura's failure to _prevent_ each failure was just as weighing upon her spirit.

Failure was her enemy. She had time, and courage, and dedication. She would overcome any obstacle to protect the one she loved. She felt invigorated for the first time in days... weeks? The elegant woman's praise had given rise to a surge of self-respect._ I am a good person, I know it, _she thought. She'd recently begun to wonder. She felt the urge to head out, hunt down some Witches, preparing herself for the Walpurgis confrontation. The familiarity of it all was rather comforting... this situation was, well, the opposite of comfortable. _I should go_, Homura thought, trusting her instincts.

"I'm s-sorry to have bothered yo-" Homura made as if to rise, but was caught by the older woman's gaze, and stopped.

"Akemi Homura, we've barely met. You are not impeding my enjoyment of the afternoon, I trust that I am not interrupting you from anything pressing?" She raised her eyebrows, and Homura felt a twinge of admonishment. "Then we may converse like human beings for at least a short while. I'd like to get to know you a little better, beyond being some super-genius track and field star who's somehow managed to break several prefecture records that had been around when_ I_ was in school! Yes, darling, I listen to my daughter when she tells me about her day... unlike so many parents these days. And as you well know, Madoka does love to talk!" Her affectionate, sincere smile put Homura at ease, their mutual admiration for the pinkette was infectious, even if they had very different reasons for their feelings.

"She doesn't get very specific, but she has mentioned how... thankful she is towards you. I suppose we have something to thank you for, Tomohisa and I?" She continued to smile winningly, Homura warmed by the implied praise. Until she said "It _is _something I would thank you for, isn't it Akemi-san?"

Sputtering, wanting to StopTime and make her escape, Homura wilted into her chair, unsure of how to interpret the older woman's question. "I-I don't know what you..." Those eyebrows rose again. So elegant. This time outright incredulous. Homura felt like she'd been stung. "It was nothing. And... you may call me Homura," she added, feeling awkward at making such a powerful woman maintain the socially expected niceties inside her own home.

Mrs. Kaname looked delighted at the younger girl's graciousness. Tapping a long, slim finger against her lips, she glanced around before speaking. "Darling Homura, then you must call me Junko! At least, when we're in my home." She laughed, and infectious sound that tugged at Homura's lips. "A smile! Akemi-san... Homura..." The name rolled off her tongue, as if she were tasting it. "You surprise me."

She stood up, approaching the couch where the black-haired girl sat, suddenly straight-backed. A warm grin lit up her face. She bent down, running one of her fingers along the girl's jawline. Homura inhaled a strangely intoxicating scent... jasmine and the strong smell of wine. "Such a pretty smile... you should try them more often!" One pair of purple eyes sparkled with amusement, the other desperately yearned for something to smile about.

A startled look crossed Junko's face, as if she had suddenly had a thought. "Homura, what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon? I have a feeling you're not going to be occupied by school," she added wryly. Homura hung her head, feeling uncertain.

"Uh... n-nothing. Er, I was going to-"

"Would you care to stick around here? I have the afternoon off... late night conference call with some Europeans later this evening, so I decided to get some rest. I'd love to hear your thoughts about Madoka... I find that, as a parent it helps to get a peer's perspective once in a while to help me understand the dear thing."

Those _eyes_... Homura stuttered something affirmative.

Homura felt... disappointed when, after a few moments of pleasant conversation, the confident woman left to go "see to something." Wondering if she should make a quick exit, she decided instead to... what? Wait around, have a heart to heart or something with Madoka's mother?

She didn't want to go; that was the problem. Mrs. Kaname's attention was addictive, almost like Madoka's. The way she talked to her, looked at her... Homura felt like she mattered to someone else for the first time in forever. Ever since Madoka's request, and her promise...

That stupid promise! She had felt compelled to keep it, but it became more and more difficult to maintain a relationship with an un-Magical Madoka... a double-edged sword at once giving her focus and purpose, but at the same time pulling her away from the one person she was willing to sacrifice anything, everything, for...

She heard Junko discussing something... perhaps a phone call? There was some clattering around, and a harried looking man, Mr. Kaname, Homura realized, seemed to storm out of the house. A few minutes later she heard the sound of a car pulling away, Junko returned and Homura felt herself relax.

Now that she was back, resuming her intense gaze, Homura couldn't think of what to do, what to say. She sat, awkwardly, looking around the room, taking in the ultra modern furniture, huge pieces of art that hung from the walls, the ceiling...

Junko watched the girl sitting across her intently. She took a gulp from the expensive crystal glass, draining half the dark red liquid like water. It felt so refreshing not to worry about maintaining any pretenses.

A delightful thought occurred to her. Groaning, Junko reached down, slowly peeling off the shoes she so often thought of as her personal torture device. Sometimes, practicality was trumped by personality, she thought to herself, knowing full well the advantage stiletto heels and an extra three inches of height gave her in the board meetings. She rubbed her ankles, both hands massaging her aching heels. She sighed, watching the girl across from her through lidded eyes.

Homura had noticed when Mrs. Kaname had taken off her shoes... she'd avoided staring for a few seconds, but her eyes seemed to move of their own accord. She instantly focused on one detail: Junko's pink toenails. She watched the older woman massage her foot, a grimace on her gorgeously made up face. Junko's lips, a shade close to lavender, glistened wetly in the afternoon light, pursed with discomfort.

"I apologize, Homura-chan... I was on my feet all day, trying to coax marketing into getting on board with the new inventory system... listen to me, talking about work." Junko made a tsk sound. "My feet are killing me."

Homura's eyes stared, her fingers twitched. Conflict swirled inside her.

_I guess I'll have to work harder than that_, the older woman thought to herself. "If only Tomohisa were here... he doesn't have the most skilled hands, but he does reach that place I can never seem to reach..."

Junko waited, watching the fish eying the bait. Her mind was buzzing pleasantly, she _so _wanted to hook this one...

"Ah... I..." Homura looked like something inside her was struggling... Junko found the mixture of self-assured exterior and vulnerable, confused interior simply delicious... reminding her a bit of herself, actually. Not the vulnerable part... Junko had been too brilliant a child be able to cling to youthful innocence for long. But certainly confused... if things had worked out a different way...

Focusing herself on the matter at hand, the purple-haired woman decided to take a more direct approach. She looked up, watching her daughter's classmate watch her, that dark, intimate feeling of anticipation beginning to warm her up from the inside. _So bad_, she thought to herself, only half-heartedly._ I should stop_... But Junko knew she wouldn't stop; she'd already done the mental calculus, analyzing risk and reward. She wouldn't force anything, of course... but she wouldn't have to. Kaname Junko new how to get what she wanted.

As two sets of purple eyes met, Junko let out a tired sigh. "Homura-chan... I apologize for even asking but... my feet. I have got the worst kinks in my arches, and... well. I would be ever so grateful if you... would help me...?" Junko finished questioningly, uncertainly, her performance honed by years of practice in the boardroom. "Please?" she finished.

Homura felt lightheaded. Swallowing, she nodded, ashamed by her non-verbal responses but at the same time desperately afraid of anything she might say, her mind spinning, overflowing with conflicting thoughts and desires. As Mrs. Kaname sat down on the other end of the couch, facing her, she extended her left foot in front of Homura's face, wiggling her dainty, pink-tipped toes. She hesitantly, reverently took the foot in her hand, immediately embarrassed at how sweaty her palms were, and cursing herself for not having wiped them on her skirt beforehand.

Junko made no comment about her hands, but lay back as Homura began to gently massage the bottom of the woman's foot, marveling at the softness, the immacuate peticure and perfectly proportioned toes. She began to dig her thumbs into the arch of Junko's foot, pressing and drawing down toward the heel. "Mmmmm." The purple-haired woman's head was tilted back against the armrest, her eyes closed. Excited, Homura continued to work the foot with her thumbs, losing herself in the satisfying ache in her hands and the gentle noises of approval.

"Mmm. Ahhh. Homura... wonderful. You have marvelous hands." The older woman let out a long sigh of contentment. "Massage... it has such a vivid history in our culture. Many cultures," she amended, still leaning back, her leg limp in Homura's grasp. "Did you know why men like us ladies to wear such fancy, impractical, painful footwear? Its because they want our feet to hurt," she chuckled to herself, sitting up and reaching over for her glass. She let out another "mmm" mid-drink. Homura watched her sip, noticing the pale, lilac-colored butterfly wings that decorated the rim after every sip the woman took.

"Why... w-would anyone want someone's feet to hurt?" she couldn't help asking. The purple eyes of her elder snapped onto her, a brilliant white smile splitting Junko's face.

"Mmm. Feels _so_ good. The reason, Homura-chan, is that men, and boy's for that matter, want pretty much one thing, and anything that helps them get that thing is fair play." Junko paused, looking at Homura sharply. "Do you know what that 'one thing' is, Homura?" Red-cheeked, the transfer student could think of nothing to say. Junko, innocent faced, poked the girl's lap with her toe. "You do know, right? I don't need to have _that _particular educational conversation with you, do I?" Oh how she loved making this girl blush!

Homura felt the need to defend herself, not wanting to seem like she was utterly clueless. "I... I know about that... stuff. But, I mean... how does one relate to the other?"

Junko laughed, a delightful, trilling and almost musical noise Homura found invigorating. She wanted to hear more of that laugh. "Oh, my poor little lamb! How much you have to learn. Don't be upset... or ashamed of your ignorance. I too was young, once." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "Its alright not to know something... the real shame is when people fool themselves into believing they know everything, and refusing to see new possibilities, new situations... new experiences."

She closed her eyes, feeling the spikes of sensation leap from her foot all the way up her leg. Pulling her foot away, she replaced it with the other. She was feeling amazingly relaxed, the stabbing fingers of the younger girl actually working wonders on her legitimately sore feet. She was feeling... aroused. It had been a long time, and she was slightly drunk and very, very hungry. She wanted to see how those fingers could work in other situations. She let another, longer moan of pleasure escape, not requiring any acting on her behalf.

"Ah... Kaname-sa-"

"Just Junko, beautiful child."

"Junko-san," Homura began.

"_Just _Junko."

Silence. "You are, after all, rubbing a rather intimate portion of my body. In some parts of the world, that would be cause for my husband to kill both of us."

_What is wrong with me?_ Homura wondered, appalled at how thrilled she felt at the thought of Mr. Kaname opening up the door, finding them in this... compromising position.

"Ah, J-Junko... What is the connection?"

"Hmm?"

"Between..."

"Oh, yes. That." She stretched, feeling the growing heat and wetness inside her, waiting to be channeled, released. The things she would show this girl... "The foot has long been regarded as one of the most erogenous parts of the human body, at least for some people. I can tell you right now that its true."

"Um... what does.. er... er-uh..."

"Erogenous." Junko raised her head, watching her counterpart's face through the swell of her chest. "It means... stimulating. In a... _sexual _way." Her gaze had taken on a different cast. The considering look was gone... replaced by a thinly-masked hunger. Homura felt like she was caught in a nightmare, in a dream-come-true... just the way Junko talked about these things was so... exciting. Enticing. But also naughty. Wrong. _Her confidence, her intelligence, her success... and she is talking to me. She sees something of value... something worthwhile... in me!_

"So, from a boy's perspective, if rubbing someone's feet makes them more likely to spread their legs for you, you'd damn well better make sure all the pretty ladies have very painful shoes on their feet!" Junko laughed at her wit, a little too loudly, while Homura was blushing furiously at the spreading-legs comment.

"D-does it work?" Homura asked, in fact rather innocently, even though she was at that very moment kneading the woman's foot vigorously. It didn't seem fair that boy's had it so easy. Too late, she realized what she'd been doing, the hungry expression in those purple eyes being matched by an equally intense smile.

"Yes. Yes it does. Homura... You're trembling! Don't be frightened, my little lamb. There are no wolves here to eat you," Junko purred, a wolfish grin splitting her face.

* * *

**All that to set the stage. Leave it to your imagination what happens next, or do you want a part 2? Let me know if you think I'm going to hell.**

******That was part one. Next chapter will get... intense.**

**Apologies it took so long, hope it was somewhat worth the wait. This is about 2/3rds the episode so far, but the rest needs a little further elaboration...**

**Now, you should go back and re-read chapter 22, between the lines, and figure out what's going to happen next.**

**The whole -chan/-san/-sama thing... I tried my best. Since Junko is kind of kid-at-heart sometimes in her way of talking, I hope even if its not appropriate it could at least be justified.**

**I greatly appreciate all the reviews. Reading them is as fun as the writing, if not more so. I love the insights (angel), and you guys can make me laugh so hard... thanks. And Ms Kanzaki... wow. I really enjoyed that review.  
**

**And what's up with Homura and feet? Been asked that before. Yeah its maybe a little creepy. But hey, stop being so judgmental. She's had a rough life. If Madoka woke up in the middle of the night with slimy toes, that would be creepy.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Readers: beware. Rated M for a reason. Think a creepy version of The Graduate. Or if you don't get that reference, you probably at least know the MILF acronym. Put it together.**

**Sub-Chapter: still before chapter 22, part 2  
**

Kaname Residence, Master Bedroom.

"Close the door."

Homura did so, thankful to turn her back on the woman for a moment, tear herself away from those piercing, penetrating eyes. She felt Junko's gaze on her, even now. In a way it frightened her, as did the act of closing the door... trapping herself with the purple-haired woman. But even more than fear, Homura felt a sense of excitement. The feeling of someone focusing on her, paying attention to her to the exclusion of all else... it was a rare and wonderful experience for the orphaned girl.

Akemi Homura had seen... a lot of things. It took something special to make her heart beat faster... she was inured to the things that had once brought her that precious sense of anticipation. Hunting Witches, killing Kyubey... even, though she hated to admit it, even seeing Madoka now was more like an ache... almost unpleasant.

She should feel terrible... but there was something about this woman, so confident, so strong, that drew Homura to her. She could almost feel a magnetic force, pulling her ever onward as the minutes ticked by during this strange afternoon. She stood there, staring into Junko's purple eyes, as the older woman watched her with a look of thoughtful contemplation.

"The question remains, will you bring my daughter happiness? She's an innocent child, so sweet but... so unworldly." Junko sighed theatrically. "I wouldn't have her hurt..."

Homura protested. "I would never hurt Madoka..." She remembered last night, the fight... no doubt the pinkette had told her mother at least something about it._ I hurt her all the time! _she realized with dismay. _Give up on your friend. Do what I say you should do. _Even looking back at one her first encounters this timeline, at the mall, hunting Kyubey... _she must have been terrified of me. What have I become?_

As if reading her mind, Junko seemed to materialize next to her, putting one elegant hand on the girl's shoulder, showing her support with a gentle squeeze, while the other cupped her chin delicately, lifting it so that purple eyes were forced to meet purple. "Nobody's perfect, Homura... mistakes are meant to be made, especially as you're coming into womanhood. How else are you supposed to learn?" A wistful, wine-infused sigh. Homura closed her eyes, inhaling Junko's breath, focusing on her soothing voice. "Being an adult is fun, but there's too much... clutter. You're at a special age, my little flower... you must enjoy what life has to offer, while the offer is still there. As long as you take to heart the lessons that you've learned... both pleasant and painful.

"Pleasure and pain, joy and sorrow... it has always fascinated me at how intricately two apparent opposites can be woven together, the whole greater than the sum of its parts." She gestured for Homura to sit... not in one of the chairs by the window, but on the bed. Nervously, the black-haired girl lowered herself. "Those who bring you the most pleasure in life have the power to inflict the most pain. The greatest triumph, the most intense joy, serves only to intensify the inevitable sorrow that lies in wait around every corner..." She silently continued musing for several moments, aware of the staring purple eyes of her... potential playmate. "But every challenge, every tribulation, is setting the stage for your comeback, your resurgence, as you once again wrest happiness from the jaws of this pitiless existence..." She sighed again, this time happily, as she sat down, disappointingly far away from Homura, eyes losing their focus for a moment.

Homura couldn't hold back any longer. "A-about... about M-Madoka..."

The eyes snapped back to Homura, and something inside the transfer student was squirming with excitement at the poorly-concealed hunger in the woman's face. "I know my daughter very well; she is rather smitten. I do have to say you have something of a dark mystique about you," she elaborated with her eyes, which traced the girl's figure. "But I also know how delicate she is. Fragile. For you to have my blessing... and my help... well, I'd need... something in return. A test, you could call it. Or perhaps, a gift. After all, what makes her happy, makes me happy. And vice versa."

Homura had frozen, a deer caught in the headlights.

"She's talked about you. I can get her to listen to you, possibly even welcome you back. She's such a good child. But I'd have to be... certain of my support..."

Homura swallowed. Wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"It's a difficult proposition. On the one hand, that nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach, right here..." she said, reaching over to place her hand rather south of Homura's navel. "On the other, your dreams come true. Possibly even dreams you haven't had a chance to dream, yet..."

"B-but... she hates me now."

"You know that isn't true. I've already told you so. Love and hate... they can be so close, we can mistake one for the other, sometimes." Junko leaned over, purple hair falling across her face as she reached out, placing her hand over Homura's chest, feeling the rapid, pulsing throb of her heartbeat. "What matters is the _strength _of her feeling." Her other hand took Homura's by the wrist. "Fear and desire... can be... indistinguishable." Bringing the girl's hand to her own chest, Junko stared into the magnificent wild eyes as they darted between her own gaze, and where her hand was being pulled... feeling her arm tense as the woman slid it under her jacked, under her shirt.

Homura felt herself cupping, grasping, then her hand was pressed further... and she became aware of Junko's own pulse, hammering and quick. "Can you feel the strength of _my _feeling?" Junko whispered, breath hot in her ear. It was revelatory-that she could have such an effect on a woman... and _this _woman, no less! Homura looked up to see Junko's beautiful, flawless face approaching her own, full purple lips glistening in the dim bedroom, seeing the raw hunger revealed, and she closed her eyes.

After a minute, lips parting, Homura lay gasping on the couch.

"W-what about... y-your husband?" A twinge of guilt, but more of fear, prompted the question. _Damn this stuttering! _She hadn't stuttered in... timelines. Where had her composure gone?

"Tomohisa? He decided to pick up Tatsuya from daycare early. He's taking him to a museum, several cities away. They won't be back for hours." She smiled, dreamily. "Hours..." Homura could have mistaken it for being sweet, if the woman hadn't looked so... smug. It looked good on her. "What Mr. Kaname doesn't know, will not hurt him." At this, she gave Homura a level glare... a breathtaking experience paired with her dazzling smile. One eyebrow just slightly rising, questioning. "Words that apply equally to kind men and innocent girls, wouldn't you say?"

Homura had no answer.

Leaning forward, Junko offered one last chance for escape. She shuffled behind the girl on her knees, grasped her shoulders and leaned forward, pressing her chest against Homura's back. "Its not too late to walk out that door, Homura. I won't think any less of you."

"No, J-Junko."

The whispered word, seeming to catch in her oh-so-young companion's throat, was enough for Junko.

Gently but firmly, she took a handful of the long, black hair. Soft as silk, she thought, turning the lovely face to her own, looking into the other set of purple eyes. Suddenly thrusting herself forward, Junko enjoyed a brief kiss, ending it before it had the chance to really get going. Homura stared at her, almost reproachful, wondering why it had stopped. It had been so long since she'd been kissed...

"In my home, you may call me Junko," the purple haired woman said, her eyes inches away from Homura's. The black haired girl, her head held in the powerful grip of this powerful woman before her, stared into those eyes, seeming to see the pupils dilate as she leaned closer.

"In here, you will call me Sensei."

* * *

Junko's purple eyes roved over the younger girl's body, tisking as the black-haired beauty fumbled with the buttons. "No, no... let me."

The older woman was delighted by the thrill that coursed through her well-lubricated veins. It took a lot to get a rise out of someone who'd seen as much of life as she had... seen, and conquered. This fluttering, nervous little sparrow was a gift from heaven, and the way she stood, tense, staring, the rapid rise and fall of her chest the only outward sign of her discomfort... Junko knew very well what was going on in the young girl's mind.

Reaching out, she ran her hands up Homura's chest, long, delicate fingers refastening the button before gently sliding up the girl's shoulders. She leaned close, relishing the mix of panic and excitement playing over the normally stoic girl's pretty face. "You're free to leave, whenever you want. Whether you stay or go... is a decision you must make for yourself." She pulled back, pulled away, Homura glancing into her eyes in startlement.

Homura was paralyzed with an exquisite sense of anticipation. She couldn't leave. She was stuck... she needed Madoka's mother to intercede on her behalf. There just wasn't time. Her mind was whirling with potential ramifications, shying away from the notion that she was about to somehow betray her friend... she'd have have the most powerful member of her family supporting her! But in the dark corners of her mind, she had already began to dwell on possible things the sensuous older woman had hinted at teaching her...

_Older? Perfect. Mature, like a ripened fruit compared with a budding flower_, thought Homura, a little guilty at admiring the curvacious physique of the... not older... more _mature _woman. The swell of her chest through the expensive fabric of her suit, coupled with the hands-on experience from before, focused her attention as the older woman carefully removed her jacket and skirt, hanging them over a nearby chair.

"I take it you've never... been with a boy?" Junko asked innocently. She was gratified by the ferocious bloom of color in the younger girl's cheeks, as she stammered a denial. "Well then, I'll be sure to be extra... gentle." She slid a hand across the bare back, drawing her nails over the soft, pale flesh of the delicious little flower standing before her. A bud eager to bloom, she thought, hooking her purple hair behind her ears and unconsciously licking her lips.

Homura lay on the bed, listening to her new "teacher" expectantly.

"There are two types of love, Homura... the delicate love that seeks to nurture, to cherish. Gentle, caring... compassionate. A love of equals... partners sharing an experience for the benefit of both..." She ran a hand across Homura's chest, gentle and teasing.

"There is another, darker love. The kind that seeks to control, to dominate. To push the limits of your partner's tolerance... A selfish love." She grabbed Homura, gripping her through her shirt. "The kind of love that demands to be proven, to be tested, even..." Bending close, her breath cloying with wine fumes, she whispered in the girl's ear. "Which love do you hope to experience, little lamb?"

Homura felt herself shaking, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She made the mistake of looking into the older woman's eyes, and again felt herself seem to melt as her gaze was returned with interest. Like she mattered, had value...

"There are many things you'll learn about yourself this afternoon, my dear. One thing is whether you love or loathe yourself. Those who possess self-love prefer the former, gentler way... while those full of self-loathing often prefer the latter." She paused dramatically. "What do you need me to be, Akemi Homura?"

Homura only had the vaguest notion of what the experienced woman was talking about.

"For your sake, and Madoka's... I'll assume you are intelligent enough to value yourself for who you are. Do you know much of the yuri tradition?" The question was delivered as her hands began to roam across the trim, toned body in the bed, fingers delicately tracing idle patterns. Homura had closed her eyes, the anticipation, the growing and insistent tingling... it was all she could do not to flee in panic, or grab this woman's hair and-

"It comes from the word 'lily'. Do you like lilies, my sweet?" Purple lips began punctuating her sentences, starting at Homura's belly and working their way up with each sentence. "Will you let me call you my lily, Homura-lily?" The loveliness of the name made Homura feel a warm pleasure deep within her, as did the press of a kiss just below her chest.

"Women and men... have completely different outlooks on the act of intimacy. Men are... men. Mechanistic." The lips had reached her chest. "To them, a woman is... a power tool. Something to "plug" into, press a button, and enjoy the loud noises." At this, she pushed her lips into the transfer student's chest, blowing hard-the vibration surprising and delighting the tenseness out of her arms and legs. "I think it helps them reaffirm their delusional idea that they are somehow in control of things." A tongue slid across Homura's chest, forcing a shudder of delight out of her. "And if they slip up and lose a few fingers... well, what do you think gets blamed, the tool or the man?" She paused, enjoying her analogy.

"Women," Junko began, bringing her head back down to Homura's navel, planting a quick kiss, "are an entirely different sort of animal." A kiss below the navel, and the feel of delicate fingers tugging at her panties. "A woman loves... _artistically_." Looking down, Homura saw only the hanging veil of purple hair, but felt the gentle tug, feeling lips even lower. Her breathing was getting fast, shallow. "It is like... hmm. Playing an instrument." This time, hands began to glide over the sensitive skin, running down her thigh... "The musician exists to play, while the instrument exists to be played. Only together will they find fulfillment." The fingers moving across, inside, a tickling fire following in their wake along her inner thighs. "There is an understanding... a synergy, that occurs between the two separate things, combining into a whole greater than the sum of their parts." Junko seemed to sit up, sticking a finger in her mouth... looking into Homura's eyes as she sucked on it. The black-haired student felt her underwear being pulled aside, and watched Junko's intense eyes narrow in satisfaction as something slid inside her-

* * *

Three minutes later, Homura lay on her back, panting. _That was... amazing! _She felt... she felt absolutely wonderful. For the first time that she could remember, she was... satisfied. Contented. Happy. _Smiling_.

Junko's self-satisfaction at what she'd provided was tempered with a vague disappointment. The end had come too quickly, although the violence of Homura's reaction to her gentle fingers partially made up for it. She hoped that Homura would prove to be more... resilient. She needed... endurance. Allowing the girl a few minutes to recover, she went to the kitchen for a fresh glass of wine. Homura admired her shapely behind on the way out, amazed that the woman could look so confident stark naked.

* * *

Homura lay on the bed, staring, unmoving. _Wow. That tongue.._. Her cheeks were flushed, and she felt, well, sweaty. A little tired, actually. She was nearly drowsing when Junko slipped back into the room after another refill, hips swaying enticingly. Her fatigue seemed to ebb away, replaced by a kind of heightened awareness, watching the older woman to see what was going to happen next. She didn't think Junko was done with her... didn't want Junko to be done with her.

Although, she was starting to feel a little... sore.

Junko gave her an amazingly white smile, then turned and opened a dresser drawer. Homura watched with interest and a twinge of worry as the woman rummaged around, fascinated by the gentle swaying of her hips as she turned back, approaching the bed with a small container. _Some kind of cosmetic?_ Holding the younger girl's purple eyes in her own, Junko unscrewed the lid, dabbing her slim middle finger in. She gingerly slid the finger down between her legs, rubbing herself, breathing a long sigh. Homura watched, unable to peel her gaze away. The finger returned to dab whatever was in the container, some kind of clear liquid or cream...

Junko bent over, her purple hair hanging before her face, to whisper in the black-haired girl's ear. "Your turn. Open sesame," she said teasingly, Homura awash in the strong, but somehow compelling, wine fumes of the woman's breath. She couldn't help stiffening up as the woman bent down, giving her belly a gentle, almost tickling kiss. Untensing her muscles, arms clenched at her sides, she spread herself a little, feeling the warm hand gently probing, finding the folds and rubbing something... a tingling developed in Homura's core, first slight, but increasing in intensity. The woman withdrew her hand, giving her finger a playful lick. She watched her protege's face lose its tense nervousness as the girl was overcome by the new sensation... one of many she'd experience before the afternoon was over, if Junko had anything to say about it.

* * *

Later, while lying in bed together, Junko had begun to muse aloud once again.

"Not that men don't have their uses..." Junko picked up on an earlier theme, a wry grin on her beautiful face. She'd circumspectly satisfied herself during their last "session," but thought the other girl may have picked up on the furious intensity that had overcame her at the peak. "After all, there would be no Madoka without Tomohisa's contribution to the process. But in terms of that spark... that connection between two people... the male mind is almost alien to the needs of the feminine. I... we share a _connection_, Homura." She stroked the girl gently. "Can you feel it... that sizzling spark when you met me? The simmering need you're feeling, now... the yearning sense of needing to be... complete." She sighed. "It's a place that only another woman can really fill..." Homura-lily's introductory lesson was complete. Junko was eager for their next opportunity to spend time together... for it was in the second day of class, once the rules were understood, that students were required to begin demonstrating their knowledge... She closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face, unable to keep from drifting...

Homura's eyes were open, staring in fascination at the gorgeous older woman. Her amazing chest, the slight impacts of age making them seem to hang slightly, swaying when she moved... to bounce, in a way even Tomoe Mami's had never done. The toned, flat stomach, her long, slim arms and those delicate, perfect hands... and all she could think about was what Junko had said..._ they shared a connection_. It sent a thrill through her, a secret confirmation of Homura's worth, so gratifying it obscured all her self-doubt and worry over the future... including her relationship with Madoka.

* * *

**And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson.**

**As always, let me know what you think worked or needs improvement. I really tried to sell it, hope it doesn't come off as trying too hard... Any and all comments are appreciated... except that one that's like u r bad. Too vague.**

**Unfortunately, its 2:24 again, so I will try to address some of the awesomely incredible comments you wonderful people have left me in the nebulous future. But seriously, thanks a million. Please continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV: On the floor of a dead girl's room...**

Kyoko finished peeling of Sayaka's sock, having saved the hosiery for last. Just like everything else, she tossed it carelessly against the wall, but instead of reaching for the next piece to remove, her hands began to rove up the younger girl's body.

She wasn't going to give Sayaka a chance to start dwelling on her whole zombie-body fixation. No chance to contemplate the evils of life or the struggles they'd been through. Most importantly, she wasn't getting a chance to think about reasons not to go through with _this_. It was her mission to make sure Sayaka didn't have time, or the ability, to think at all.

She was gonna _make _the blunette feel better. At least for a while.

Crouching where she'd drawn the sock off the blunette's foot, Kyoko traced her fingers along the outside of her legs, following the swell of her hips, brushing against the ticklish curve of her torso. Hearing the younger girl take a deep, shuddering breath, Kyoko smiled and looked up, bringing her hands over the arms Sayaka hadn't even noticed herself crossing over her chest. Gently, the red-head worked the other girl's hands away, guiding them down to her sides before cupping the warm, firm handfuls of the blunette's amazing soft womanly parts. Sayaka's hands clenched at her sides, uncertain of their role. The crimson gaze locked in on the blue-eyed girl, staring into her as she teased the blunette with her thumbs, the soft, pale globes held almost reverently. Sayaka's breathing started coming faster, and Kyoko felt her hardening in her grasp.

Leaning in, the red-head saw the younger girl's eyes wide and cheeks flushed with excitement. _She looks so adorable_, Kyoko thought_. I'm gonna eat her up_. She followed the motion through, brushing her lips across the blunette's, a butterfly's kiss, seeing the other girl waiting, needing follow up, lips ready and slightly parted. Instead, Kyoko's mouth latched on to the hollow between the girl's shoulder and neck.

Sayaka started to feel light-headed, realizing she'd locked her legs while standing there. Her hands reached out, latching on comfortingly to the older girl's waist. Shifting from foot to foot, trying to relieve some tension, her breath and movement froze as she felt the red-head's hands slide between her arms, down her belly, her fingers coming to a rest just above someplace special, pulling delicately at her short, curly hair. Sayaka was reeling from her body's response, pulling the older girl close, a need, almost a compulsion to press against the red-headed warrior, like some kind of unbreakable magnetic attraction. She dwelt on the press of those hands, envisioning them sliding down just a little tiny bit... _Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting pregnant._ Holy crap, though, despite her earlier bravado, she was feeling profoundly anxious.

Regretfully, the older girl broke contact, glancing around. "Hmm," Kyoko muttered, scratching her head. "There's no furniture... that kind of limits our options..."

Whew! It made her pulse race, hearing the older girl sound all... knowledgeable. The blunette ran her fingers through her hair, then put her arms behind her back. What she really wanted to do was rip off the other girl's shirt...

"All right, young lady, all I want you to do is lay down there," Kyoko said, pointing at the ground.

Sayaka fought to catch her breath, hearing the blood pounding in her ears. "Isn't... isn't that a bad thing? If you just... lay there?"

Kyoko rubbed her chin thoughtfully. The inquisitive, almost open expression she wore made Sayaka's heart melt; the red-head was so much more complicated that the surly vagabond she tried so hard to pull off. Reaching a conclusion, the older girl stated, "I guess it depends. Not tonight."

Sayaka lay back, the plush carpet tickling the small of her back and her shoulders. Heart in her throat, she watched the red-head towering over her glace towards the door. "Do you want the lights on or off?" the veteran asked, as if without preference herself.

The blunette felt her pulse quicken even further, if that was even possible. The lights on... able to see that wondrous body... but lying down, completely exposed to the older girl's roving eyes was just a little uncomfortable. "Um, I don't know? What do you-"

"Let's keep 'em on," Kyoko smiled. As she flashed her teeth at the younger girl, Sayaka suddenly had a sense there was no going back. She shivered, but it was the delighted variety. Mostly, anyway. _To inspire such naked hunger_-

"Hey, wait a sec," she protested as Kyoko knelt beside her. She sat up, frowning. "How come you're still wearing your-"

"Hush," the red-head whispered, leaning in until she was hovering centimeters from her partner's blue eyes. "That's not important, now." Sayaka closed her eyes, feeling the older girl's breath caress her face, the warmth of it, the heat, traveling down her throat... she felt the gentle pressure as Kyoko's strong hands pulled her close. The red-head's lips met hers, and instantly Sayaka felt herself open up, a warm, liquid sensation beginning to build inside her as the older girl's tongue met her own. She felt her chest pressing hard into the other girl's through the black tank-top she still wore, felt the hands slide down her shoulders, down her back, sliding slowly, dragging across her thighs.

Almost beyond her control, Sayaka's legs twitched, parting, and Kyoko's hand darted in. With a mouth full of the older girl occupying the majority of her attention, the blunette still winced as she felt the girl's hand slide between her thighs, slightly worried by the burning eagerness she'd seen in the red-head's eyes. Kyoko pulled back, looking down, but the hand stopped just where her leg met her bottom, and she felt fingers digging in, slowly drawing down her leg, then sliding back, the palm of the hand pressing down as it traveled up her inner thigh until her fingers just barely caressed her-_ Oh!_

It was over almost before she could even register it. Sayaka took a series of shallow gasps, realizing she'd been holding her breath. Closing her eyes, it was almost like she could see the trails of energy that seemed to be traveling throughout her body. Kyoko drew her hand up, up... all the way, tracing a trail from the inside of her knee, up her inner thigh, and right across the place where Sayaka seemed to throb, the slight contact sending a hot spiky rush of juicy anticipation through her body. Unconsciously, her hips squirmed, as if trying to get her closer.

She opened her eyes, feeling Kyoko firmly guiding her shoulders, laying her back down, the lethally strong hands grasping her so astoundingly gently, thumbs drawing across her collarbone and sending electric sparks jolting through her neck and down her spine. The red-head's expression was difficult to describe, but the intensity with which her eyes shone... Sayaka was suddenly glad they'd left the lights on. It might be... distracting, if she'd had to stare into a pair of eyes glowing crimson in the dark. The red-head brought her hands down, over and across Sayaka's chest, pausing to hover, the gentlest skimming of skin. Then the blunette was watching the slim fingers digging into her, kneading the handfuls of her soft, pliant flesh.

All of a sudden, the older girl's knee was pressed firmly against the spot where Sayaka's legs parted, the movement and pressure as Kyoko leaned over her competing with the sight of the girl's fingers drawing back to hang tantalizingly close, the anticipation, or dread, or whatever as the blunette waited for the twisting pinch she knew was coming. The contact was brief as Kyoko's fingers came together, pulling, and sent waves of lightning bouncing around inside of her chest, working its way down, building up that need for release. She felt herself squirming against the older girl's knee, each motion adding to the delicious panoply of sensations currently in the process of filling her up.

Kyoko watched the blunette hungrily, her patience almost at an end. As the younger girl responded to her caresses and kisses, the red-head couldn't keep the smile off her face at the soft, hesitant noises Sayaka was beginning to make. Sliding her hand across the girl's inverted triangle of power, she ran her finger's lightly up the blunette's sensitive groove, feeling her slick, silky readiness. "Mmmmmm," the girl beneath her moaned, not a sound of satisfaction, more like she was demanding "Mmmmore." Kyoko felt her heart racing, delighted in the pure excitement that engulfed her, just like when she'd shared a bath with the blunette. She scooted back on her knees, bending down.

_Definitely better with the lights, _the younger girl acknowledged to herself. It also meant she got to watch- Sayaka gave a start as she craned her neck up, trying to get a glimpse, a hint of what to expect, when she saw the red mane of hair descend between her raised knees. The older girl was running her hands up her legs again, gently but unmistakably spreading them further apart. Feeling suddenly very nervous and, for some reason, embarrassed, the blunette tried to sit up, to grab Kyoko's shoulders. "You don't... have to do, well, that," she murmured, feeling awkward and desperately trying to talk normally and not gasp for breath. She'd expected something more along the lines of what she'd done to the red-head in that amazing hotel.

Kyoko's face slowly rose up over belly, looking at her blankly. "You... you don't like it?" Her hand slowly, cautiously traced its way down the tendons along the top of her friend's inner thigh, hard and tense.

Sayaka blushed, but she felt like she was already red-faced. "I don't... I'm not sure, but, you... you don't need to-"

"You don't want me to?" Before waiting for a reply, she lowered her head, her lips fastening on the sensative interior of the blunette's leg. Sayaka felt the cool, wet suction of the other girl's kiss upon her hot flesh, sizzling through her skin and into the muscle beyond, adding to the yearning throbbing that was threatening to consume her. Suddenly she was having trouble breathing again as she felt the girl's firm tongue lick her firmly, tracing a cool, liquid path up her leg. "Or is it that," Kyoko wondered, pausing to kiss the other girl again, eliciting a soft moan this time. "You think." Her tongue ran up the blunette's leg. "I don't want to?"

Kyoko picked her head up, noticing how the blunette was all tense, but not the worried or uncomfortable kind anymore. "If you want me to stop..." She bent down again, another kiss, this one much, much close by Sayaka's approximation. She felt her skin tingle as the girl kissed it, sparkling explosions of fireworks threatening to ignite within her. Sighing loudly, almost moaning, the blunette's breath caught in her throat as she felt Kyoko's own hot, damp breath between her legs, and every nerve in her body seemed to tense. Each breath was like a billowing cloud of comforting warmth, slamming into her, breaking across her body, running over her clefts and into her crevices. Her fingers clenched into fists, feeling as if the breath had gotten closer, moist and hot... but then she felt the older girl sucking on her other leg again, a lick slowly working its way up.

Sayaka, eyes shut tight, wallowed in the sensual feel of the veteran's tongue gliding... _She's a veteran, all right. That's good, i think, actually... She knows what she's doing._

Something about that thought, that Kyoko had been with someone else before, that she knew what she was doing and Sayaka was going to be the beneficiary of that experience was, for some reason, suddenly exciting to the blunette. As the red-head's lips made an arc up the interior of her leg, she felt an overwhelming sense of anticipation building within her, a dam nearly ready to burst.

"I'll tell you what I don't want to do; you tell me what you don't want me to do. But don't ever tell me not to do something just because you think I don't want to do it."

"Huh?" asked Sayaka, who was having trouble focusing. Kyoko had stopped kissing her down there, was saying something... aa_aaah_!

The pulse within her began to quicken as she felt her partner's soft, wet lips meet her own, gasping at the feeling, the gentle press against her most intimate place striking a spark within her. She moaned, not caring about how loud she was getting, desperate to communicate her need to the red-head but unable to speak. She tried again, her mouth just opening as she felt Kyoko's powerful, silky soft tongue press against the base of her cleft. "Nnnnnmmmm!" was all she could manage as the red-head's hands clutched at her thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh even as that tongue continued to dig into her, pressing it's way in and slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, gliding its way up. The feeling of that liquid muscle parting her, _inside_ of her, was amazingly delicate.

A bead of sensation, concentrated and distilled during the course of the last few minutes, seemed to pulse from Sayaka's center, just above the divide where the red-head was now focused. The blunette gritted her teeth, hearing them grinding even over the tingling static in her ears and the rushing blood in her veins. Her eyes were clenched as tightly as her hands, waiting, anticipating the moment where that wonderful tongue would make contact...

She waited, and waited, but Kyoko stopped just before, pulling back. Sayaka was dismayed at the whimpering, pleading tone to her groan, but was immediately engrossed in the sensation of the older girl starting over from the bottom, sliding her way up faster. _Yes, more of that_-

Again, though, the contact wasn't made. The red-head continued her game, feeling the twitching protests of the girl below her._ Not quite yet_, she thought. She paused, delighted by the impatient sounds the blunette immediately began making. Adjusting her position slightly, she bent down again.

It had seemed like she'd been left there forever by the time she felt Kyoko touching her again. Sayaka peeked down, raising her head just a fraction to see above her chest. The older girl's hands were cupped along the sides of that tender, increasingly throbbing area that was making thought so difficult for the blunette. The deep, body-piercing throbs became even more urgent as she felt the hands part her, a sense of intimate vulnerability, an exposure so private she would have been appalled at sharing it with anyone besides the beautiful red-head. But, with her, it was wildly exciting, until Sayaka felt the tongue slide in again, this time probing deep.

Wide blue eyes stared at the ceiling in astonishment as Sayaka let loose a quivering wail. The feel of that soft muscle within her, so hard and forceful but silky smooth, pressed against her inner walls, clenched insides seeming to stretch around it. When Kyoko started moving it around... Sayaka hovered on the brink of something, a leap of faith into the unknown that was becoming impossible to resist. She tried to make this clear to her partner with the most demanding grunt she could muster.

Kyoko moved up, pressing down. Her hands let go and she slid them underneath, parting the folds with two thumbs. Feeling the other girl trembling, the red-head slid her tongue up and over before swirling it around and around-

"Oh god FUCK! Nnnnng- yes, yes, there! OH MY G-" Pushing up with her legs, she pressed herself into the furiously working tongue, needing the pressure of her friend's lapping, pressing and gliding up and down up and down UP and DOWN-

"Aaaahh... I..." The blunette felt herself fast approaching that magnificent apex. Feeling her friend's fingers cupping her bottom while thumbs spread her apart, Sayaka looked down to see the black ribbon tying back the other girl's ponytail begin to bob furiously, feeling the girl pressing her entire mouth, her engulfing lips causing the sensitive folds of skin to throb with a tingling intensity. That place inside her, where the warmth and pleasure were permeating her, burst again as she felt her friend's silky, questing tongue invade her

The sensitive little bead that Kyoko had been paying so much attention to began feeling wonderfully strange. The extraordinary concentration of pleasure it had contained had begun to seep inside of her, that amazingly exotic feeling working its way into her body.

And then, suddenly, it was like she was in the eye of the storm. Calm, blissful, she felt her body relax, melting-

And

then...

she...

_EXPLODED!_

Every muscle in her body seemed to clench at once, a startlingly loud noise erupting from her throat even as her hot, clutching insides erupted in a burst of intense euphoria. The feel of that soft, liquid muscle still inside her... the pleasure was narcotic, dulling her mind, emptying her thoughts... but somehow, she was still aware of the feeling of Kyoko leaving her, pulling back. Even as her legs trembled uncontrollably, she reached down to grab two fistfuls of the wild red hair. Kyoko made a startled noise before her mouth was forcibly returned to its position, and the older girl's low, almost purring sound of excitement drove Sayaka wild. The explosion was suddenly an erupting volcano within her, hot and wet and pulsing with her heartbeat, every clench of her muscles making her aware of Kyoko's invading tongue. The older girl made a low, satisfied groan and Sayaka screamed, feeling everything within her, everything that had build up in the past days and minutes, released in a gushing torrent.

Her thoughts, her feelings, everything she worried or cared about seemed to flow out of her, a torrential cleansing wave of bliss washing away everything.

Her body went limp, the rise and fall of her chest as she panted the only movement she was capable of. She couldn't even turn her head from the awkward angle it rested at. It was like she was suddenly made of jelly, halfway between solid and liquid. She felt more than saw Kyoko sit up, white fireworks bursting before her eyes.

Kyoko watched the blunette recover. She wiped her mouth with the back of a hand, surreptitiously working her jaw to ease the ache.

"Oh god," the younger girl breathed between her panting. "Amazing... that was... you're amazing... oh my _god_." She burst out in giggles as she felt the girl kiss her again, this time safely just below her navel. Mustering all of her energy, the blunette reached up with open arms, imploring her friend to join her. Kyoko lowered herself gently to Sayaka's side, sneaking in a quick kiss, cherishing the feel of the younger girl snuggling up to her, arms encircling her neck.

Covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her head, carpet scratching against her bare back, neck aching, Sayaka had never before felt so comfortable. For several minutes, she lay there, unthinking but aware of the comforting presence of the amazing, red-haired beauty that had somehow, for some reason, chosen her...

She knew that it was her turn, now. Her mind acknowledged it, but her senses were so dull, she just had to rest a moment, to recover. Then, she'd...

A few minutes later, Kyoko heard the blunette's soft snores, and gave up on waiting. Carefully, she withdrew herself from the younger girl's arms, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the utterly peaceful look on her face such a drastic change from the tears and worry just hours before.

Looking out the window, she saw the faint traces of sunrise, a beautiful pink nimbus along the horizon, promising a new day. Kyoko sighed. The day they go back to Mitakihara, to her blunette's friends and family and responsibilities... back to the girl's life. _What am I going back to? _she wondered, unable to take her gaze of the sleeping form beside her.

She hadn't been in the habit of having to think very far ahead, and it wasn't something she intended to get into now. Besides, she had more... pressing concerns.

Narrowed crimson eyes roamed over the sleeping girl's exposed body, while a hand did some roaming of its own between her legs. The thought about where those fingers had been, what they'd touched, had been more than enough to re-ignite her lingering arousal.

When she finished, she rolled over to kiss sleeping Sayaka on the mouth, light and quick. Kyoko was amazed at the feelings that burst forth from inside of her as, upon contact, the blunette had sighed delightfully, a small grin spreading over her carefree face.

"Sweet dreams, Sayaka," she whispered. She shook her head in embarrassment, then went to use the bathroom, considering. They only had a few hours before needing to get to the train station; she could at least let the blunette sleep for a little while. When she came back, she flipped off the overhead light, slipping off her tank top. Lying beside the blunette, she pressed herself against the soft skin of her partner, draping the green hoodie across as a makeshift blanket. She placed Sayaka's arm back across her shoulders, feeling slightly foolish but wanting to feel that contact. Her own arm wrapped around Sayaka's waist, and with effort she kept the hand from wandering.

_I'll just lay here for a while_, Kyoko thought sleepily. _I'll wake her up in an hour, that will be plenty of time_...

The crimson eyes dimmed, slowly closing, and soon Kyoko's chest was rising and falling almost in time to Sayaka's.


End file.
